Douleur
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: petit remaniment, après que Fred ait quitté Faith et que Bosco ait perdu son frère.


_**Third Watch – New York 911**_

Douleur

Auteur : StephBoscorelli AbbyGibbs (ça je l'ai écrit pour mon plaisir et parce que j'aime les mauvais garçons, je suppose sourire : et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est pas juste –Ces personnages souffrent beaucoup trop. J'ai donc décidé de les emprunter pour quelques temps, la durée de l'histoire, mais je promets de les rendre même si je souhaiterais pouvoir les garder pour moi.

Genre : romance Bosco/Faith, moments émotionnels.

Classification : T ou peut-être K+ (+13 comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Résumé : petit remaniement à ma façon

Feedbacks : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Mickey meurt ? Il n'était pas toujours des plus malins et super influençable mais il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ! Non, il ne le méritait pas ! _

Bosco sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son dos, une main appuyée contre une des parois de la douche. Combien de temps allait-il ressentir cette immense, incommensurable douleur ?

Il était devenu flic parce que son père battait sa mère et parce qu'il voulait protéger les innocents et il avait été incapable de protéger son propre frère ! Il commençait à penser qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais…

Il y avait encore tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu dire à son frère comme : « Je t'aime malgré toutes les bêtises que tu as pu faire. ». Maintenant, il ne devrait plus jamais le lui dire. De plus il avait l'impression d'être mort avec son frère. Il se montrait fort pour sa mère mais, à l'intérieur, son cœur était brisé.

Bosco n'arrivait pas à y croire et se demandait combien de douleur il allait bien pouvoir supporter encore. Il aimait être flic mais parfois il aurait bien voulu tout laisser tomber. Tous ces gens que l'on aide et qui sont dans le besoin. Puis vient un meurtrier : on le coince et il faut le relâcher, le remettre en liberté pour faute de preuve, vice de procédure ou parce qu'il a un avocat pourri qui arrive à le sortir de prison ou carrément à l'éviter.

Dans ces moments-là, Bosco se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était entré dans la police. Car tout ce qu'il faisait dans ces cas-là ne servait à rien du tout.

Bosco sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il ne chercha pas à les retenir cette fois, après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois : Faith se faisant tirer dessus par Cruz, ce qu'il avait découvert sur cette dernière, alors que Yokas l'avait prévenu. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et aveugle concernant Maritza ?

Parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Parce qu'elle était dangereuse ? Bosco l'ignorait et il préférait ne pas comprendre les raisons de sa bêtise. Il tendit la main pour fermer le robinet d'eau chaude et sortit de la cabine de douche, le corps ruisselant de gouttes et fumant à cause de la température de l'eau de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il prit un essuie et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il se dirigeait vers son réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bière lorsqu'il entendit frapper sur la porte d'entrer de son appartement.

Il s'avança vers la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un jeans et un T-shirt.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Faith se tenir là, debout face à lui, les yeux tristes. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, sans rien dire.

« Il est parti, Bosco. »

Bosco la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Hein ? Qui est parti, Faith ? » lui demanda-t-il, oubliant ses propres problèmes pendant quelques secondes.

« Fred, il est parti avec les enfants. Lorsque je suis rentrée l'autre jour, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est un appartement vide. En plus il a eu le culot de me dire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et apparemment cela ne date pas d'hier. »

Bosco regardait Faith incrédule. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être en train de dire ce qu'il croyait entendre. Fred trompe Faith et il est parti en emmenant les enfants avec lui. Ce même Fred Yokas qui faisait tout un cinéma lorsque j'allais chez eux pour demander conseil à ma partenaire de travail ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et bien il ne manquait pas d'air ! Mais après tout c'était Fred.

« Mais entre, Faith » lui dit-il faisant un pas de côté pour la laisser passer.

Faith entra dans l'appartement de son partenaire et celui-ci ferma la porte. Comme elle le regardait faire, Faith laissa courir son regard sur le dos nu de Bosco, il avait un dos musclé. Elle se surprit à vouloir être une des gouttes qui roulaient vers le bas de son dos. Sentir sa peau, son odeur…

_Mais enfin, Faith, qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser des choses pareilles ? C'est plutôt à lui parler que tu devrais penser, c'est lui qui vient de perdre son frère dont le corps a été retrouvé dans une poubelle… tu devrais le consoler ou du moins lui demander comment il va mais non, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est d'arriver chez lui et de lui dire que Fred est parti et en plus, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que tu refais équipe avec lui après tout ce qui est arrivé._

« Installe-toi, je vais aller enfiler quelque chose. Je reviens mais fais comme chez toi… »

_Je n'ai plus de chez moi, s_e dit-elle.

Avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, Faith se prit une bière dans le frigo. Bosco apparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt sans manche bleu foncé. Il se prit également une bière et alla s'asseoir près de Faith tout en laissant néanmoins une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot pendant quelques instants… Bosco amena la bouteille à sa bouche et ferma les yeux alors que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge. Faith ne put s'empêcher de le regarder fixement, intensément.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Faith ? »

« Hein ? Si ça va, pourquoi cette question ? » lui demanda-elle un peu gênée.

Faith but une gorgé de sa bière en fermant elle aussi les yeux, espérant pouvoir se ressaisir un peu et se remettre les idées en place.

C'était à présent au tour de Bosco de l'observer.

_Fred Yokas n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile de première classe, comment pouvait-il avoir trompé une femme comme elle ? Elle est magnifique, une excellente mère même si elle fait un travail aussi ingrat que flic ; elle est toujours là pour aider les autres et aime infiniment ses enfants même si souvent ceux-ci ne le comprennent pas vraiment car ils sont encore jeunes et ça malgré qu'Emilie soit une adolescente. Si elle savait… _

_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous faire là, Boscorelli, le portrait de la femme parfaite ?_

_Non mais, comment Fred pouvait-il penser que Faith et moi avions une liaison ? Bon d'accord, elle me voit quasi plus que lui vu que l'on travaille ensemble et qu'elle est toujours là pour moi mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous que de l'amitié et rien d'autre. Elle aimait Fred et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Même lorsqu'il avait recommencé à caresser la bouteille d'un peu trop près. Elle lui trouvait toujours des excuses. Mais Faith Yokas est ma meilleure amie et rien de plus. _

Bosco la regardait toujours sans rien dire ; il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Allez savoir pourquoi, il se sentait toujours mieux quand elle était là. Faith avait cette capacité de le rassurer par sa simple présence.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui confirait sa vie sans hésiter. Ils avaient tellement traversé tous les deux et vu tellement d'horreur. Ils s'étaient aussi fait mutuellement souffrir sans le vouloir la plupart du temps, ils avaient tous deux des caractères très forts.

Lui est une tête brûlée doublée d'un bulldog, sa partenaire ne lâchait jamais le morceau non plus et surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants ; lui aussi, n'empêche lorsqu'il avait dû chercher la nièce du docteur Lewis parce que celle-ci avait disparu, il était quasi devenu fou lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée et si Faith n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, il aurait sûrement battu l'homme qui avait drogué la fillette à mort …

Pourquoi avait-il eu la chance de sauver cette petite fille mais avait-il été incapable de sauver son frère ?

Une perle brillante roula le long de sa joue au moment où son amie ouvrit les yeux. Elle le vit tout de suite. Faith posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse et s'approcha de Maurice.

« Hey… » murmura-t-elle et elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Mickey est mort, Faith, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais quel genre de frère je fais ? »

« Bosco, tu es quelqu'un de génial. Ne l'oublie jamais, tu m'entends ? Oui, c'est certain, tu es une tête de mule et un gamin parfois mais ce qui est arrivé à Mickey n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? On ne peut pas protéger les gens contre eux-mêmes. Même si c'est ce que l'on rêve de faire, on ne le peut pas ! Tout le monde fait des choix, Bosco, parfois ce sont les bons et parfois ce sont les mauvais et s'ils sont mauvais il faut les assumer. Et c'est bien ce que ton frère a fait ! Tu l'avais prévenu de ne pas jouer aux indics et il l'a tout de même fait. »

« Pourquoi… » murmura Maurice Boscorelli d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots, ce qui fit se serrer la gorge de Faith.

« Bosco… » Faith resserra son étreinte.

Elle détestait le voir comme ça – c'était une de ses facettes qu'elle voyait le plus rarement mais elle était bien là : le Bosco fragile, perdu et désemparé. Ce Bosco-là n'était pas celui avec lequel elle avait l'habitude et avec le lequel elle aimait tant travailler car même s'ils avaient des désaccords, elle adorait travailler avec lui car il était le seul qui la comprenait vraiment.

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un regard suffisait. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait dans le couloir alors que Bosco était escorté par des agents et que celui-ci s'était simplement arrêté quelques instants pour la regarder avant de repartir, Faith avait lu la douleur et la tristesse dans son regard.

Puis, Sasha Monroe lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait. Faith n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir ou de lui parler de ce qui était arrivé. De plus, son mari était sans arrêt sur son dos… parce qu'elle n'était pas rentrée pour sauver une petite fille sans défense.

Fred ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était ce pourquoi elle était faite et que si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. Il était vrai aussi qu'avec un tel travail Faith n'était pas souvent là pour ses enfants. Elle ne le niait pas, cependant elle faisait tout son possible pour eux.

Et aujourd'hui, Fred était parti et voilà qu'elle était dans l'appartement de son partenaire.

Faith n'était même pas certaine de savoir comment elle était arrivée là, un peu comme si sa voiture l'y avait emmenée toute seule. Lorsqu'une chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa vie, c'était vers Bosco qu'elle se tournait, c'était à lui qu'elle se confiait, il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Bosco pleurait toujours dans ses bras et Faith sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux aussi à présent.

« Sssh, Bosco, je suis là, ça va aller, je te le promets. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait une main dans le creux du dos de son ami et partenaire et son autre main était placée dans le cou de Maurice.

Faith ignorait combien de temps elle était restée assise là à le tenir dans ses bras et pour dire la vérité, elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était que son ami aille mieux.

Bosco finit par se calmer mais elle ne bougea pas et continua à le tenir dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Bosco murmurer doucement : « Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi, Bosco ? » demanda-t-elle en relâchent un peu son étreinte pour pourvoir le regarder.

Bosco la fixa intensément quelques secondes avant de répondre « Pour t'avoir tant fait souffrir… »

« Oh, Bosco… »

« Désolé de t'avoir causé des tas d'ennuis. Désolé que tu te sois retrouvée à l'hôpital à cause de mes bêtises… »

« Là, je dirais plutôt que tu les dis, les bêtises, Bosco. Tu m'as parfois blessée, oui, ça je l'admets mais tu ne l'as jamais fait intentionnellement il me semble. Et même si c'est arrivé, nous nous sommes toujours réconciliés il me semble, non ? Et franchement, je ne crois pas que j'aimerais tant être avec toi si on ne se disputait jamais. Quant au fait que je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, c'est parce que j'ai pris la décision de t'aider, c'est tout. Tu ignorais tout comme moi que Cruz tirerait. Oublie ça, Bosco… »

Elle posa un baiser sur son front et il ferma les yeux.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier le fait, Faith, que mes conneries ont manqué de te tuer. Je n'oublierai jamais la peur qui m'a envahi alors, celle de te perdre, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, Faith. Jamais. Je… »

Bosco s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler à sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dévoiler, c'était trop tôt.

« Hey… » fit elle en plaçant une main de chaque côté du visage de son ami, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Arrête de culpabiliser, tu veux ? » lui ordonna-t-elle fermant.

Bosco baissa les yeux.

Faith fit alors une chose qui la surprit elle-même. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Bosco leva les yeux sur elle, surpris, mais les ferma presque aussitôt, alors que Faith continuait à l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et reculèrent un soupçon, se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes cherchant les réponses dans le regard de l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Cette fois le baiser était passionné et demandant. Ce baiser renfermait tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient tous deux refoulés pendant toutes ces années.

Ils se séparèrent uniquement par besoin d'air.

Bosco et Faith se regardaient une nouvelle fois. Tous deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Faith. » souffla Bosco.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bosco » lui répondit-elle en posant la tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent là, enlacés, oubliant le reste du monde.

FIN

7


End file.
